User blog:Lord Vader54/Season 1 Episode 3: Left 4 Dead Survivors vs Payday Crew
200/minute WHO IS DEADLIEST?! SEASON 1 EPISODE 3: WE'VE GOT GUNS AND BIG COMPANIES! 'Left 4 Dead Survivors' The Left 4 Dead Survivors 'are two groups of four civilian survivors of the zombie apocalypse. The original group was comprised of; Bill Overbeck, a Vietnam war veteran with a love of his smokes and his hat, Zoey, a college girl who grew up on horror films with her father, Francis, a biker and thug who hates almost everything but leather jackets and Louis, the African American IT manager who is determined to see the apocalypse out despite not having any kind of survival experience or training. Each member of the group ended up meeting up shortly after the Zombie Apocalypse began. They heavily rely on each other for fire support during combat, as the zombie hordes are often too much for one man to handle. They also share medical equpment between each other, like medkids, pills, or adrinaline syringes, and other kinds of equipment like special fire and explosive ammo. Weaponry: M16 Carbine *5.56x45mm NATO (.223 Remington) *700-950 rounds/min cyclic 12-15 rounds/minute sustained 45-60 rounds/minute semi automatic * Effective range: 500m point target/800m area target 200/minute Auto Shotgun *200/minute *Unknown Magazine *Short Ranged Uzi *9×19mm Parabellum .22 LR (5.6x16mm) .45 ACP (11.43x23mm) .41 Action Express (10mm) *600 rounds/min *200 m M1911 *11.43x23mm (.45 ACP) *Semi-automatic *70m Medical Equipment First Aidl Kits*Have bandages *Restore the Survivors health *Helps injuries from Infected Pills *Gives the Survivors health *Not dangerous as they can be taken without a problem *Possibly an advanced asprin Explosives Pipe Bombs *Creates a loud beeping sound *Explodes after rapidly beeping *Creates a small blast radius 'Payday Crew The Payday Crew 'are a set of robbers of various backgrounds who work together to steal money, gold, and other goods from various people. Their members include Dallas, Hoxton, Chains, Wolf, and Houston, all of which are lead by Bain their contractor. Throughout their time operating, they've robbed banks, other gangs, stores, and have done various other illegal activities. When they do rob, they typically run into security guards and police they have to go through to survive. They mainly operate through a network known as Crime.net, a series of criminals and contractors alike throughout Washington D.C.. Dallas was in the Chicago mob as an enforcer who tried to get two families to go against each other but went into hiding for ten years until he decided to get back into the crime underworld. He wears an American flag mask. Hoxton is an English criminal who was a small time felon who had increasing debts with loan sharks whom he intimidated to keep them away. Between the first and second games however he was arrested by the FBI but was broken out by his crew. He wears a pink and white clown mask. Chains is a military veteran whose rough past in detention centers molded him into a very tough mercenary and eventually a bank robber. He wears a blue, white, and pink clown mask. Wolf was an ordinary citizen who turned to a life of crime after the economic downfall destroyed his software company. He eventually went over the edge and turned to a life of crime to make a profit. He wears a red and white demon mask. Houston is Dallas' younger brother and originally Hoxton's replacement after he was arrested. Since he couldn't hold a steady job, he became a criminal with his first felony at 24. He wears a pink and white clown Hoxton used to wear. Bain is the organizer of the group and helps the heisters plan out their heists. His face hasn't been revealed yet and works far from the heist site. Weaponry M4 Carbine *5.56×45mm NATO (.223 Remington) *700–950 round/min cyclic *500 m for a point target and 600 m for an area target Remington Model 870 *12 gauge, 16 gauge, 20 gauge, 28 gauge, or .410 bore *Pump-action *Short Range Heckler & Kotch MP5 *9×19mm Parabellum 10mm Auto (10x25mm) .40 Smith & Wesson (10x22mm) * 800 rounds/min (MP5A series, MP5/10 and MP5/40) 700 rounds/min (MP5SD series) 900 rounds/min (MP5K series) * 200 m (656 ft) (MP5A2, MP5A3, MP5A4, MP5A5) 100 m (328 ft) (MP5/10) 50 m (164 ft) (MP5/40) 100 m (328 ft) (MP5K, MP5KA1, MP5KA4, MP5KA5, MP5K-PDW) Colt Python *.357 Magnum (9x33mm) *Double-Action *Medium Range Medical Equipment Doctor Bag *Is able to upgrade the amount of users that can use it *Heals the Heist Crew *Get's them back to full health Explosives Frag Grenade *Doesn't make any noises exept for rolling on the ground after being thrown *Explodes after a few seconds of being thrown *Has a medium sized blast radius. 'Edges Handguns I'll give the edge to the M1911 Pistol. It has a faster fire rate and can be easily daul wielded 'Personal Edge: Left 4 Dead Survivors' Sub-Machine Guns I'm going to give this one to the MP5. It can easily have sights attatched to it, has better accuracy and has so many different forms Personal Edge: '''Payday Crew Shotguns I'll give this to the Auto Shotgun... It has a much faster firing rate and is still a short ranged weapon Personal Edge: Left 4 Dead Survivors Assault Rifles I'm going to say it's even.... Both have a fast firing rate, can use sights and use the same magazine. 'Personal Edge: Even.' Medical Equipment I'll call this even. Both are able to heal their users enough that they aren't in a near death state. Personal Edge: Even. ' ' Explosives I'll say the Frag takes it.... While the Pipe Bomb has a decent explosion radius. It's easy to hear and escape from since it was meant to attract infected. Not people. Personal Edge: Payday Crew 'X Factors' ' Survivors X Factor Heisters' Notes *Fight will take place in the No Mercy Hospital * Votes must be thought out and not poorly written *Voting Extended to December 9th so this isn't a one vote fight. Winner(No Battle will be written WINNER: Payday Crew Expert's Opinion Payday Crew wins due to being more professional(By like two fractions), better weaponry and have been working together for a much longer time period. 'NEXT TIME ON DEADLIEST FICITION!' Tune in next time for the FOXHOUND Unit '''taking on the '''Suicide Squad Category:Blog posts